


Happy Tentacleween Luffy

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: It’s Halloween and while Luffy heard the stories he had no idea they were true. Tier 2





	Happy Tentacleween Luffy

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review  
> Happy Halloween

Happy Tentacleween Luffy

It’s Halloween and while Luffy heard the stories he had no idea they were true.

-x-

Luffy was told many stories from Shanks and his men. Tales of adventure that made Luffy go out to sea, but out of all the crazy stories the one he didn’t believe was of Tentacleween. He heard of Halloween sure, participated as a kid, dressing up and going from house to house to get candy.

The men used to tell him about another tradition that occurred. “They say they come from the dark, using shadows and other means to find their prey. Their reasons are their own, but there is no escape when the tentacles come for you.”

“You guys are just trying to scare me!” Luffy says.

“No Luffy it’s true.” Shanks says.

“What?!” the boy gasps. “I don’t believe it!”

“Believe it Luffy, I’ve seen it, so trust me.” Shanks says, and Luffy notices the faint blush on the man’s cheeks.

Once Luffy set out on his pirate journey, the thought of tentacleween moved to the back of his mind. He had a crew, and ad many adventures. Then that time of year came around, and the crew had a halloween party on some random island.

Luffy was on a sugar high so he lasted longer than the rest of the crew but he went back to the ship. The night was clear, stars twinkling across the sky. It was a good night, Luffy sighed as he landed on the deck of his ship.

It was so quiet, when the smallest noise was made, it drew Luffy’s attention. “What?” Luffy walked towards the noise. Just as he did he heard it behind him to. “An enemy?” he shook his head. He could sense no blood lust or killing intent. “But something is here.”

As the moon cast light on the ship Luffy thought he saw something moving. “What the…?” from the shadows came tentacles.

They were orange, slithering along the deck. Luffy took a step back and gasped as his legs were grabbed. The ones from the front struck grabbing his arms and lifting them above his head.

“Oh man, no way!” Tentacles rose up, they slithered up his legs feeling the smooth skin. For halloween Luffy wore an orange vest, black shorts and a pumpkin accessory over his hat. “Shanks was right they are real.”

The tentacles shimmied up his legs, slipping into his shorts. Luffy gasped cheeks turning red. His body trembled as the tentacles slipped into his underwear and began fondling his cock and balls.

He wiggled but couldn’t escape the tentacles’s grip. What’s more his crotch wasn’t their only target. They hugged and groped his cheeks, spreading them before bringing them together. “Ahhh quit that.”

The tentacles groped Luffy’s golden balls, one brushing them, tugging them, rolling them even. Luffy gasped as his balls were toyed with, his cock swelling at the action.

With his size it was already a tight fit in his underwear, but the tentacles and his growing arousal it was becoming tighter! Another tentacle made it worse as it coiled around Luffy’s growing shaft, stroking him as his penis swelled.

If that wasn’t bad enough, the tentacles teasing his legs morphed gaining these small round bumps along the underside. Now as they rubbed along his legs, it added extra stimulus.

The boy’s knees buckled slightly. “Ahhh!” He gazed down, watching as the tentacles slithered inside his shorts.

It got worse as the tentacles holding his arms lifted him into the air. His sandals dropped exposing his bare feet. Luffy laughed as the tentacles began tickling his feet.

The tips made circles along his soles, tracing the lines, and flicking the soles. The tickling lowered Luffy’s defenses a bit, allowing the stimulus to have a stronger effect on him. His thrashing from the tickle attack did give the tentacles time to strip him of his shorts.

His underwear was positively bulging as the tentacles worked him. His cock was leaking pre, wetting the front.

The tentacles didn’t stop with Luffy’s feet with the tickle attack. With his arms above his head his pits were exposed. Two went after his pits, one on the left the other on the right.

“Hahahahahahahahaha,” Luffy couldn’t take it. His toes flexed and curled as his body shook with delight. ‘Is this what they did to Shanks?’ He was teased and tickled so much he didn’t notice the tentacles strip the rest of him.

He gasped as the cool night air brushed over his now free cock. 11 inches of pure manliness stood tall, dripping pre from the tip.

Tickle time was over. The tentacles at his feet sprouted those little bumps like the one’s on his legs. Now focusing as rubbing the bottoms of Luffy’s feet. “Gah ahhh!” instead of tickling it felt good, sending jolts of pleasure racing up his spine.

The tentacles on his nipples changed to, becoming flat and tongue like. They brushed over his pits, like he was getting licked. Luffy blushed. Every lick made his penis twitch.

Another tongue like tentacle showed up as the tentacles on his ass spreads his cheeks. Luffy gasped, his hole twitching as the tongue like tentacle ran along his crack.

On the front, the tentacle teasing his balls changed into a tongue tentacle and began to lap at his balls. The tentacle on his cock pumped his shaft.

Luffy groaned as his release built up higher and higher. This pleasure effected his body, his nipples hardening into peeks. The tentacle squeezed his penis, and gave a hard tug. “Ahh fuck!” his penis stretched and stretched and stretched!

Once the tentacle released him his penis snapped back, it bobbed and Luffy cried out as he came. Thick ropes of semen came from his rock hard cock.

His semen brought more tentacles to join the action. Mouth like tentacles latched onto Luffy’s nipples. “Ahhh ah ah ah ah” a steady suction came to his nipples.

It made his penis pulse, every suck sent jolts of pleasure down to his crotch. In seconds his cock was weeping. A mouth tentacle rose up and latched onto his cock. “Ohhhh!”

The tentacle swallowed every inch of him. Sucking him down to the root. “Ah ah ah!” he shivered, the tentacle that was once stroking his cock shifted to brush through Luffy’s pubes.

Once his penis was swallowed Luffy’s body trembled. “This feels so weird, but so good!” it was about to get better as the tongue tentacle started circling his hole.

Just as it started pushing in, the mouth tentacle on his cock began to bob back and forth. “Ahhhh!” His rubbery hole was breached. The tongue like appendage wiggled and worked deep into his ass.

Luffy’s eyes closed in pleasure, his orgasm reaching its peak. His balls lurched as his cum erupted into the tentacle’s mouth.

He slumped in their hold. ‘Is it over?’ he felt spent, only to feel a jolt race through him. “What?” the tentacle on his cock was sucking him.

Now it wasn’t bobbing, it swallowed every inch of his 11 incher, holding him at the root. It’s powerful sucks were like a milking machine. More tentacles appeared from the dark to penetrate his ass.

One tentacle about as thick of two fingers thrust into his ass. Then another and another, Luffy was seeing stars. By the fourth he was drooling. The tentacles were teasing his stretchy hole.

They hooked him and pulled, opening his hole wide. The action making Luffy moan. Luffy turned his head as a massive cock like tentacle appeared slithering across the ground like a serpent.

It rose up seeing Luffy’s open wide hole. It thrust in and Luffy’s back arched.

The cock tentacle wasn’t alone. This one thrusting into Luffy’s mouth. Both thrust in and out of both of his holes. His mouth was fed a delicious juice that tasted like meat.

He couldn’t help it, he started sucking, coaxing more of the juices into his mouth. This happened as his ass was getting fucked senseless. Not just the massive cock tentacle, but the four finger sized tentacles, working, thrusting, twisting. “Ohhhh!” came the muffled moan.

The tongue tentacle retreated but didn’t vanish, it licked his taint, his ass cheeks, and even moving up to his back. The cock tentacle thrust deeper than the finger like tentacles, Luffy’s stomach bulged with each powerful thrust. ‘I felt that!’

As a rubber man Luffy’s body could take a lot of punishment, the tentacles seemed to know this and took full advantage. His poor prostate was so innocent, and suddenly got so much attention.

Luffy came and came and came again. His rubber cock stayed in a near permanent erect state, a steady stream of cum being sucked out of him.

Finally the cock tentacles came, thick seed getting pumped into his mouth and ass. Luffy moaned, his belly swelling. The tentacle on his cock drained his balls, till his cock simply twitched his balls empty.

He was placed on the ground his belly swollen with the strange yet yummy fluid. Now it was over right? It had to be over.

It wasn’t over, as all the tentacles withdrew morphing into cock tentacles. They pulsed and took every drop of Luffy’s seed and fired it covering the rubber man with his own thick cum.

Luffy passed out just basking in the white shower. When Luffy came to the tentacles were gone, he got up, shivering as the cum leaked out of his ass. As he shuffled down to the men’s bunks he thought of Shanks.

He wondered if this is what the tentacles did to guys on Tentacleween. Once he entered he saw his nakama naked, drenched in cum and bellies swollen. Yep another great Tentacleween for the whole crew.

Luffy was actually looking forward to next year, as was the rest of his crew.

End


End file.
